Yuki Shizuka
'Character First Name:' Shizuka 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' AuroraTediDahylen 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 05/12/188 'Gender:' female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'11 'Weight:' 90 LBS 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' a scar appears on her left side of her stomach she does not know how it got there 'Affiliation:' Village hidden in the rain 'Relationship Status:' single 'Personality:' Her nature is conserved and shy at times. at other times she can be brutally honest and harsh when angered to that point. she is a very big tomboy as well as quick witted and smart which aid her in her training. she is determined to go down in history as a ninja who became a legend that others will look up to in generations to come. her personalities change like the wind because of the past she endured as well as the blood boiling anger she at times can not control if she feels someone she cares about is in danger or she see's getting hurt. her bloodline allows her down the road to learn The clan's ultimate technique is the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which is said to have been passed down through her clan's past generations. It is also noted that very few methods can defeat this technique. Her goal is to live her life happy and free as well as strong and fearless. She is determined to overcome all fears and obstacles that get in her way. 'Behaviour:' Her behavior depends on the person at hand. If they are good to her she is usually good to them, but if there mean or rude to her. Expect an attitude back and to be treated as you treat her. She will show signs of shyness because she is a 13 year old when it comes to boys talking to her and going through puberty. She is also the type to say whats on her mind if she feels strongly about what shes saying. She is a very complicated girl who at times will sneak away and want time to herself. 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki clan (雪一族) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Strength: Medical Jutsu 'Weaknesses:' Weakness: Stamina (Chakra amount), 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 ( 3 ) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 12 (12) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 10 (5 ) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 ( 6 ) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 2 (4 ) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 40 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' She was born in 188AN into the yuki clan, with hair as white as snow as well as very pale skin with faint pink lips. She has a violet gaze that looks like they could stare into your soul. Her mother and father killed for there blood ties to the yuki clan. Knowing there impending death they forced Shizune in a hole in the floor, where she watched her mother and father get murdered. After the men had left dragging off the bodies of her parents the then 4 year old shizune ran to a shrine hoping the men didn't see her and come to kill her as well. there she was found by a ninja as she cried on the shrine terrified who then comforted her enough to where she went with him. He took her with him to Amegakure village and raised her as his own. She grew up hiding her bloodline from everyone all but the ninja and his family whom had rescued her and taken her in knew of her bloodline to the yuki clan. she is slowly recovering to this day from her familys murder. sometimes she hides behind a smile but the pain in her heart will never go away. 'Roleplaying Library:' Yuki Shizuka Application post 9/19/14 ' 'Mission: Troublsome Sewer Cleanup 8/1/14 'Approved by:' Kagato - 9/20/14